DESDE LAS SOMBRAS
by Zilia K
Summary: :Oneshort: Desde el punto de vista de Sheik. ZELINK.


No sé que me dio, que me vino a la mente esta idea y bueno… al final esto resulto ^^UU

Como ya es sabido, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo escribo esto a modo de diversión, sin ningún fin de lucro.

Por cierto :S la historia no esta basada en ningún momento en especial del juego, para los que lean XD no traten de buscar relación, digo… la historia esta basada en el juego del ocarina, pero no tome ninguna escena especifica para hacerla.

La imagen que puse no es mía XD obvio XDDD! Es del smash… pero owo haré una cuando tenga tiempo ^^ y será parecida a esa XP.

.

**.-.-.-. DESDE LAS SOMBRAS .-.-.-.**

**.**

Mis manos vendadas no dejan ver lo que una vez fueron, mis ojos rojos como la sangre lloran el destino de un pueblo que aún no creo perdido, mi alma atrapada en medio de las sombras busca libertad.

Aquellas sombras que me siguen constantemente y de las que no veo forma de escapar.

Esa era yo, una chica cubriendo su identidad, una joven temerosa de volver a ser lo que una vez fue, una niña obligada a madurar por la fuerza… por un destino funesto, por una oscura realidad.

¿Por qué me oculto?, ¿Por qué sigo este tonto juego lleno de engaños?

Pase días observando lo que ya no me pertenecía, pase semanas buscando una salida, pase meses llorando este incierto destino e incluso pase años esperando tu regreso.

Y aquí estoy ahora, siguiendo tus pasos, observando como el tiempo te ha cambiado, eras tan sólo un inocente niño cuando nos conocimos y ahora que vuelves a abrir los ojos sé que debes estar confundido, entiendo que tengas temor, pero… eres nuestra esperanza, la luz que estuve esperando por largo tiempo…

Era de día, pero el sol también temía asomarse y el cielo era cubierto por grandes nubes oscuras y sombrías, la tierra árida, sin vida recorría grandes extensiones y en el centro de la cuidad rondaban los cadáveres de aquellos que habían caído bajo una maldición, aquellos seres que aún caminaban tratando de satisfacer una básica necesidad, como lo era el hambre.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al recordar aquellos ciudadanos que ahora rondaban las calles como almas en pena buscando carne, el ver como el hermoso lago Hylian se había convertido en un gran pozo sin vida, en como la montaña más grande de Hyrule bramaba disgustada aquella realidad, como grandes pueblos se perdían en el recuerdo.

Por aquellos días todo era caos, malestar y miedo.

Y habías despertado en este nuevo mundo, totalmente alterado por el duro paso del tiempo.

Te observé sigilosamente, te encontrabas sentado en lo que parecía haber sido un gran pilar del Templo del Tiempo, hablabas con tu pequeña compañera discutiendo lo que aún tus ojos no querían creer y era comprensible… todo… era tan diferente.

En ese momento cargabas contigo aquella mística espada, aquel objeto que poseía un poder especial y único, uno que curiosamente no podía comprender. Las leyendas contaban que aquella espada era un regalo del cielo, y que su filo sin igual conseguía repeler el mal.

Sonreí.

¿Cuánto tiempo esperé para ver aquella espada fuera de ese pedestal?

Habían pasado casi siete años o quizás más, no estaba segura… el tiempo era algo que ya no conocía, siempre reinaban las sombras.

Me acerque un poco más, apoyaba las palmas de mis manos sobre la pared que me encubría, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa y podía sentir como ese contacto era tembloroso, ¿Dónde había quedado la firmeza que había estado cultivando por años?

Recordé aquel añorante época donde nos conocimos, te habías colado al castillo con astucia y habías escuchado aquello que por esa época me acongojaba, pensé que tal vez encontrar aquellas joyas sería la solución, pero todo cambio de un instante a otro, tuvimos que escapar de Hyrule como fugitivas, y ahora te sigo ocultándome entre las tinieblas como si mi existencia fuera sólo eso… una sombra.

Quería hablar contigo, contarte todo lo que había pasado durante estos largos siete años, pero no podía…

Quizás nuestro primer encuentro fue breve, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que te conocía desde mucho antes, en mis sueños te observe muchas veces, y aún sin saber cuando vendrías mi corazón esperaba ansioso el día de ese primer encuentro, eras alguien especial, alguien con quien me sentía extrañamente conectada.

Y ahora que te observo, pienso como es posible que aunque estamos tan cerca mis sentimientos no logran alcanzarte, es frustrante… es lamentable.

Sé que en algún momento las manillas del reloj giraran en sentido contrario y el tiempo retrocederá regresando todo a lo que alguna vez fue, pero a pesar de ello no olvidaré todo aquello que vivimos juntos… Y es así como iré recolectando y atesorando cada pieza en mi memoria.

Aunque tú no lo sepas en secreto velo por tus sueños, guío tu camino y te alejo de **él**, sé que te busca tanto como a mí, pero no estas listo… no aún.

Suspiré. Era momento de dejar atrás los recuerdos y volver a encaminarte hacia un destino incierto.

Me acerque y noté la sorpresa que despertaba en tu mirada al verme, seguramente no me esperabas allí, lo que tú no sabías es que siempre he estado tras tú sombra, oculta en la oscuridad.

– ¿Sheik? –Fue todo lo que pudiste articular.

Efectivamente, así es como ahora me conocías.

Sabía que buscabas a la princesa durante tu viaje, tenía claro que mantenías la esperanza de encontrarme con vida, que deseabas volver a platicar conmigo, había escuchado muchas conversaciones entre tu pequeña amiga y tú, pero a pesar de que yo compartía ese deseo no podía mostrarme ante ti con esa identidad, aún no era el momento para hacerlo, pero ¿En realidad sabría cuando sería el momento indicado?, quien sabe… pero por ahora no lo era.

Te levantaste rápidamente y te acercaste precipitadamente, instintivamente me alejé, di un paso hacia atrás para demostrarte mi desconfianza, o más bien para cubrir aquel burdo nerviosismo que se apoderaba de mi cada vez que volvíamos a estar de frente.

– Pareces perdido –Te mencioné sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, estábamos ahí uno frente al otro, mirándonos como aquella primera vez.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas? –Me preguntaste con una notoria curiosidad.

– Soy sólo un mensajero y he venido aquí con un nuevo mensaje –Link me sonrió amistosamente, a pesar de mi apariencia parecía no desconfiar de mi.

Yo sonreía melancólicamente, buscando en tu mirada mi rostro… pero tus claros ojos no me dejaban ver el reflejo de la muchacha que algún día fui.

– Pero… no puedo hacer nada, la gente que alguna vez conocí ya no existe.

Sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero aún había una forma, una que no deseaba que usaras, pero tenías que hacerlo.

– Pasado, presente y futuro… la espada maestra es un barco con el que puede navegar por el río del tiempo, y su puerto, donde descansa, es el templo del tiempo.

Él parecía confundido, pero yo ya había hablado suficiente. Retrocedí un nuevo paso, Link pareció descubrir mis intenciones porque se adelanto tratando de contenerme.

– ¡Espera! –Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que una pequeña nube de humo me envolviera y en medio de la confusión me alejé rápidamente.

Ahora sobre el techo del Templo del Tiempo te observaba, sabía que no te vería por un tiempo y en parte comenzaba a sentir aquel vacío dentro de mi corazón. Pero tenías que hacerlo, tenías que volver a ser un niño y encontrar lo que buscabas para volver a esta época y seguir. Y hasta ese momento seguiré aquí… esperando tú regreso.

Cerré mis ojos y escuché como Navi te mencionaba que quizás como yo lo había dicho en el pasado encontrarías la respuesta que buscabas, sonreí... era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Poco después tus pasos te llevaron al interior del templo.

Volví a abrir mis ojos y fijé mi mirada en aquel cielo oscuro, estaría sola por un tiempo.

Y entonces recordé aquellos sueños donde te podía ver, y un encantador pensamiento lleno aquel solitario vació que dejabas al marcharte nuevamente.

En mis sueños… una vez me susurraste…

Que algún día volverías por mi…

**.-.-. FIN .-.-.**

XD Otro fic mamón para mi colección jajaja XD! La idea vino a mi mente escuchando una canción del Detective Conan, y pues… esto salió finalmente ^^U en verdad espero que sea de su agrado y también espero que para variar no se me hayan pasado cosas raras :S que se me suelen pasar XD, a pesar de que esta vez si que revise el fic :P

Bueno, antes de despedirme sólo quiero dejar un pequeño aviso para quienes leen otros fics míos, durante estos días que vienen actualizaré los fic en este orden: Primero "EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA" que el capi esta casi casi listo XP, luego "Mi Verdadera Identidad", y finalmente "UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE", lo deje para el final porque estoy tratando de hacer un dibujo para la portada :S espero terminarlo antes de terminar de escribir el capi que viene :P


End file.
